echorrorlarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the EC Horror Larp Wiki This is a wiki page for a private live action role play based in the slenderverse. Names used here will be fictitious to protect people's identities. Strange Series of Events Odd lights have been seen near North Park at night. This is not unusual for the area, with all the factories surrounding the city, but these lights feel strange. They are somewhat alluring, and it is difficult to look away from them. It is almost as if something is calling you to that park. You have often caught your feet moving on their own when this happens. Not long ago, you read about a series of disappearances and at least one murder happening near that place. Despite all rational thought and common sense, your friends' senses of adventure, curiosity, and mystery has made them decide something; you are all going to investigate this unusual occurence... The group is debating about which day would be best, but everyone seems to be looking at the night of Saturday, the thirteenth as the best bet, though it is likely to change. You feel that you should probably wear old clothes, and shoes that can afford to be covered in mud or water, and should bring either a camera, a flashlight, or at least a good phone that can keep you connected to the outside world... It is going to be a long night... Aurora Sigma After sighting a fantastic display of lights above the park, local meteorologists attributed the event to being a result of an impressively sized corona discharging it's radiation. This explained away much of the mystery, except for the fact that these lights were on the ground, and only in the park, and a few remote other places. Your investigation with your friends has yielded a new mystery, however. You have encountered something unspeakably horrible, a tall being that appeared to be a living shadow, watching you from the other side of the park. You all agreed you would come back as soon as you could to continue snooping into this incredibly odd turn of events. Acquaintances Targeted A local newspaper ran a short story about one of your college friend's disappearing from the woods near her house. Her parents presume that she had merely ran away from home, but recalled her speaking strangely of a masked man that had been leading her into the woods of Devil's Den. She sent a letter, dated March 15th, 2013 to one of your group. The letter read "He wanted my help. A demon has taken his friend. Don't be fooled by him. The key to his destruction is hidden nearby. I couldn't stop him. I leave it to you. -Sarah" It seems that a camping expedition into the outer reaches of North Park are in order. First Sightings During the trip to find Sarah, you and your companions encountered an unusual being that the paranormal board /x/ is refering to as a "Shade", a type of semi-corporeal ghost; often the ghost of an occultist who played with rituals too dangerous to handle and died during their ceremonies. After searching throughout the woods and a surrounding farm, you finally discovered the cryptic clue's meaning inside of a lockbox. An orb, which when light passes through it was able to halt the being in its tracks. Despite searching fervently however, you were unable to find any traces of Sarah, or of the demon that she spoke of, with the only clues left behind being a number of notebook pages, many of which bearing the names of your party and grim messages. The final note didn't seem like the others, and was found covered in blood and a black liquid which smelled oddly familiar. It read simply, "Find Sean", scrawled above a symbol that resembled a six pointed star with an "x" through it. Latest activity Category:Browse